1. Field of the Invention
A multi-level recreational vehicle is provided that maximizes available living space. More specifically, a recreational vehicle is disclosed that comprises at least three levels for living space, wherein the levels are stationary and non-collapsible. This multi-level recreational vehicle uses the combination of a lower level portion positioned proximate the frame rails of the body chassis, staggered positioning of the lower level and the intermediate level, and a deck on the upper level, with a means for accessing each level.
2. Description of the Background Art
Available living space of a recreational vehicle is limited by the dimensional restrictions for highway-use. For transport of the vehicle, the dimensions of the vehicle must be within prescribed specifications for height clearance, weight distribution, and safety. Several vehicle designs have been developed in an attempt to maximize the available space within the prescribed specifications for highway transit. However, none has disclosed a multi-level recreational vehicle that maximizes the available living space as provided in this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,710, issued in January of 1922, reveals a passenger bus with a lower or first interior deck and an upper or second exterior deck. A stairway from the forward part of the lower interior deck leads upward towards an entrance opening at the forward part of the exterior upper deck. The interior deck floor is positioned above the frame rails.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,842, issued in April of 1932, is a double deck vehicle for carrying passengers. The first deck is at a common level, wherein the first deck floor is positioned above the vehicle axles or frame rails. The second or upper enclosed deck is constructed of two different levels wherein the aisle floor is lower than the seat floor. The aisle on the common level is staggered with respect to the upper. A quarter-turn stairway fixed at the lower deck aisle extends vertically and fixes to the upper deck aisle for access to the upper deck. The first level floor is positioned above the wheel center and the frame rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,917, issued in October of 1944, presents a double-deck coach with the aisle and the baggage compartment of the lower deck positioned on the right and left side, respectively, and with the aisle and the baggage compartment of the upper deck positioned on the left and right side, respectively. The lower deck has a portion that is depressed so as to be somewhat lower than the center of the wheels. From a center vestibule, wherein the center vestibule comprises a washroom, a water cooler, and an attendant's station, the upper deck is accessed by stationary steps emerging from the lower deck. The upper deck comprises a plurality of seats placed back to back for accommodation of passengers. The lower deck may be used as a smoking room, for card playing, for sleeping space or for freight or baggage space.
Revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,894, issued in November of 1948, is a two-deck trailer having a staggered arrangement of full height upstairs and downstairs spaces. The shorter or less than full height spaces are utilized with the bed spaces, cabinets, closets, and the like. The upper or second deck is in communication with the lower or first deck by a fixed stairway. The trailer only has a lower and an upper level, wherein the lower deck does not utilize the space available below the frame rails.
A collapsible vehicular structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,954, issued in May of 1969, wherein the invention provides a vehicular cabin with a second story. The second or upper story is a cabin extension that has a peripheral side wall, a roof, a collapsible railing and a window. The upper story is collapsible for transit, wherein the side walls of the structure are telescopically interrelated. Access to the extended collapsible upper story is provided by an opening in the upper wall of the lower or first story that may be closed by a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,956, issued in November of 1971, reveals parallel attachable, two story expandable, trailable building structures, wherein the roof sections of the upper or second story are foldable and collapsible. The structures can be attached, while stationary, together in a parallel fashion to give the appearance of a clustered town-house complex.
Issued in September of 1975 is U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,455 which describes a double deck bus with a passageway in the upper or second deck being offset from the lower or first deck passageway. A stationary curved stairway ascends from an area adjacent to the lower deck entrance and extends to the upper deck passageway. The lower deck extends level above the center of the wheels.
Provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,958 is a camping vehicle body, which was issued in March of 1977. The camping vehicle constitutes a bus body with a second floor, wherein the second floor has a collapsible roof and collapsible side walls. A livable space on the second or upper level is created by lifting the collapsible roof, relative to the upper level floor.
A recreational vehicle with telescopic elevator shaft and floating second floor is related in U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,094, issued in December of 1994. This invention includes a lower body and a vertically telescoping upper body. The upper level must be lowered for transport. Access to the upper level from the lower level is achieved by an elevator with an elevator shaft comprising fixed first story panels and sliding second story panels. The lower body floor extends horizontally level above the wheel axles.
Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,165, issued in August of 1988, is a safety rail for collapsible bleachers. The safety rail is for attachment and application particularly to a foldable or collapsible bleacher, wherein the safety rail telescopically collapses or extends along with the collapse or extension of the bleacher assembly of which they form a part.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however that none of these patents teaches or renders obvious, single or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.